


Soojin and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, High School AU, and maybe a vacation, btw this is mainly soojin-centric so don't get too excited, but she finds a way to insert shuhua into her thoughts one way or another, implied 2yeon, implied minqi, shuhua is worried about her, soojin needs a vibe check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: An unfortunate series of events puts a damper on Soojin's mood. Luckily, a certain Yeh Shuhua is there to make things a little bit better in the end.ORSoojin on a one-way ticket to a mental breakdown, and Shuhua being her anchor in this tragic time of distress.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Soojin and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another SooShu fic, cuz I enjoyed the last one .3.
> 
> I tried to fit in as much fluff as I could into this mess, so don't @ me if you feel unsatisfied.  
> No angst, really. Just Soojin and her descent to near-insanity. (Because stress does that to you sometimes.)
> 
> Excuse any errors or repetitions you may find.

Soojin is smart.

Well, maybe not super smart like Yuqi (that girl has ridiculously high grades, it’s a wonder how she’s still in 11th grade with them), but smart enough to be among the top five in her class and beating everyone else in academics. Not that she’d brag about it, no. She isn’t the type to flaunt her achievements so openly.

Although she didn’t do things perfectly at times, she still succeeded and proved herself capable of maintaining her high GPA. She’s smart, but not brazen. The pursuit of perfection is, after all, an act of folly.

Soojin also likes to think that she’s quite punctual.

Maybe not like Soyeon, who sets five alarms just to be outside of the classroom literally thirty minutes before the call-in time, but early enough to walk to her class at a leisure pace. Five minutes early meant fifteen in her world, so she was never late to any of her subjects—if you excluded that one morning when she had to physically drag both Miyeon and Shuhua off their lazy butts after they slept through their alarms, and she almost tore the door off its hinges in her haste to make it within the 10-minute grace period.

As much as she’d love for these two to actually bother waking themselves up on time, it’s always a bonus to see the Taiwanese girl in her drowsy state. How adorable she looked with that sleepy pout on her face while a few rogue strands of black hair hung over her tired eyes, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. Her flimsy shirt riding up just a tad bit to reveal her bare sto—

Okay, back to reality!

_Focus on the present._ She reminds herself, listening to the sound of her heels clacking against the marbled floor as she headed towards her first, double-period class for the day: Biology. Like the ticks of the clock’s little hand counting down the seconds to her ever-approaching limit. _7:56 am_

Perhaps the universe was against her that day, because she forgot to collect her textbooks from the locker and she needed one them for her Bio subject. Great, fan-fucking-tastic. She did the sharpest U-turn of her life and rushed back to collect them, despite the protests of Minnie and Shuhua telling her that being unprepared for one class wouldn’t be so bad. And besides, Shuhua was willing to share her textbook just in case.

But alas, Soojin’s pride got the best of her. She’s smart, and she knew perfection is nigh impossible. Yet, she barreled towards the lockers in her stupid high-heels. Running as quickly as her stamina would allow her until she reached her destination in a panting mess, her blue hair in disarray from the extensive push she forced unto herself. _7:57 am_

After grabbing the books, she bulleted in the direction of her classroom. Heels clacking louder, and her heart pounding faster as she forced her legs to _move. 7:58 am_

_I’m gonna be late!_

She really needed to take up on Shuhua’s offer for a morning jog. Her lethargic self isn’t cut out for this.

Left turn. Left turn. Right turn. Straight. Left turn again. Soojin has memorized the route towards the farthest side of the high school building. She didn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. The halls were empty and everyone else was already in class. _7:59 am_

She’s going to make it. The rickety, brown door was just within her reach. Just a few dozen more steps…

With one final push of her aching legs, she grabbed the knob and flung it open. _8:00 am_

She crashed inside immediately. That was close, but she was never late. Flittering her eyes across the room, she paled upon realizing that these students weren’t even her classmates at all.

They’re from the senior batch above theirs!

Soojin could feel their gazes falling onto her. Even the teacher, Mrs. Kim (if she recalled her face correctly), stood still in surprise as her hand hovered in front of the whiteboard. Scrawled with different trigonometric equations and not biology formulas as she would’ve expected—had this _actually_ been her classroom to begin with.

Mumbling a flustered apology through rosy cheeks, Soojin took a single step backwards. Then another, and another. Soon enough, a full-on retreat was imminent and she fell back into the hallway. Making sure to close the door softly before scampering away in embarrassment. Her damn heels echoing through the pin-drop silence as she berated herself for being reckless.

Stupid day.

* * *

Soojin believes that she’s smart. If her grades were anything to go by, they showed that she possessed a certain level of intelligence to maintain such a high standing. But if she’s so smart, then why did she show up in the wrong classroom and end up being late to her actual class?

Of course, today just had to be the day Mr. Choi decided to randomly hand them one of his infamous “quizzes” without even a proper review first. As if finishing them within the allotted time wasn’t already hard enough, he wouldn’t even write the formulas on the board and instructed them to use their own notes. Notes that Soojin forgot to grab from her table back in the dorm.

_God-flippin’-dammit._

She stared out the window. Maybe if she flapped her arms hard enough, she’d be able to fly away instead of falling to her demise—though that wasn’t such a bad choice either. Except Shuhua would be devastated and Soojin didn’t need to carry that kind of guilt into the afterlife.

(Speaking of Shuhua, bless her soul for sharing her notes. Or else, she would’ve slammed her head against her desk until she got a concussion and fainted.)

Fifty minutes and twenty questions later, one very stressed-out Seo Soojin was on the verge of snapping her pen in half and flipping her desk over in a rare display of utter frustration. Frantically scribbling down her answers and trying to write her essays in the shortest, but clear-cut way possible.

_25) The extracellular matrix and growth factors work in conjunction with one another to promote cell survival and proliferation. Discuss the production of these proteins and their functions._

Easy, right? Yeah, no. Not when she has like… less than five minutes to complete the final item. But maybe she could do this with a couple seconds left to spare.

“Time’s up. Everyone, put your pens down.” Came the firm command from Mr. Choi’s uncharacteristically strict tone.

Okay, okay. That’s fine. Let’s see what she jotted down so far. Mhm, absolute garbage. What the hell, Soojin? You’re better than this!

_No worries._ She tried to reassure herself. Maybe she could still fix it. Soojin just had to put down something that showed him she understood a vague understanding of the lesson, and she’s good to—

Suddenly, her hopes for a decent grade were abruptly pulled out in front her. Leaving an ugly, black line across her test paper as Mr. Choi added it to the pile in his arms. She looked up and found his slightly vexed eyes staring her down.

“Ms. Seo, while I do appreciate your enthusiasm to accomplish this quiz, I’m very strict when it comes to timing. Your work will be graded as it is, sans the mark obviously.”

With that said, he waltzed back to his desk and started preparing his presentation for the next topic. A nasty migraine has started forming in her head as she slumped against her chair and groaned. Scratch the window jump, she just wants to crawl in her bed and sleep the rest of the day away. Didn’t Shuhua say that taking breaks was alright? She’s way ahead of the subject material anyway.

Soojin laid her head down on her desk with a heavy sigh, but not before she met the worried gaze from her right. A look of concern flashed across Shuhua’s face as she mouthed _“Are you okay?”_ to her irritated friend. Behind her, Minnie was doodling over the back of Yuqi’s palm while the Han girl listened to the discussion. Occasionally glancing down at her decorated hand and mumbling words to the Thai. Compliments, most likely.

“I’m fine, Shu.” Her deadpan voice didn’t sound very convincing, and Shuhua made sure to let her know that by frowning in concern. “It’s okay, really.”

The Taiwanese took out a piece of yellow paper from her backpack and wrote something down before flashing it to her.

_What’s wrong, Jin-Jin? :(_

Soojin just shrugged.

Shuhua scrawled on the paper again.

_Don’t feel like talking right now?_ It read.

She nodded slowly.

Another scribble.

_That’s okay! I can take down notes for you while you rest. You look like you need it! ^u^_

Shuhua then shot her a bright smile as reassurance, and that’s more than enough to get Soojin cracking one of her own. Grateful and appreciative of the kind gesture.

She closed her eyes at the gentle patting on her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Stupid butterflies. Stupid beating in her heart. Stupid day.

* * *

Soojin is decidedly not smart. At least not today. The minimal rest she got during her Biology class didn’t assuage her migraine in the slightest, and she could feel herself getting dizzy by just standing up. Thankfully, Shuhua caught on to her crappy state and immediately supported her with an arm around her shoulders. Balancing her before she could stumble into the tables behind them.

“Jin-Jin, are you alright?” Shuhua’s knitted her brows together as she examined the weary Soojin, one hand pressed against her forehead while the other held her close. Her temperature seemed fine. “I convinced Minnie-unnie and Yuqi to go ahead, so it’s just us. Can I help? Do you need me to bring you to the clinic?”

Dammit, why did Shuhua have to be so adorable fretting over her well-being this way?

“Shuhua, I just really want this day to be over.” Soojin admitted with a sigh as she allowed herself to be guided out of the classroom. Shuhua’s arm still wrapped around her as the Taiwanese carried her bag, seeing that she wasn’t well enough to carry its egregious weight. What a sweetheart.

“Is there anything I can do?” Shuhua asked with hopeful eyes. For some reason, she reminded her of a puppy. Minus the floppy ears and tail, but cute nonetheless.

“Can you get me some coffee? The usual, please. Oh, and save me a seat?” Soojin requested with a soft smile. She deserved a good pick-me-up after that _terrible_ session. “I’ll catch up with you girls in a few.”

Shuhua grinned. “Can do!” She chirped, and Soojin laughed at this. _Yes, adorable._

Once she was sure that the older girl would be fine on her own, she gave her a quick salute and skipped away to the cafetorium. Ever the considerate one, she still brought Soojin’s cherry-printed backpack with her and strapped it around her shoulder. Seemingly not bothered by the imbalance it brought as she turned the corner without bumping it against the wall. A rare feat, considering how clumsy Shuhua can be at times.

Soojin trudged towards the cafetorium at a snail-pace, heaving yet another burdened sigh (the third one in the past hour, a new record) as her thoughts began to wander aimlessly. Something she wouldn’t allow under normal circumstances, but this increasingly troublesome day forced her mental guards to drop.

Would it be so bad? To tell Shuhua how she felt? How thankful she is to be graced by her presence, a shining beacon in the bay of despondency?

Best not to think about such matters with this pounding headache. Too much strain, and she would likely collapse.

Glacing up from her heels, she found herself already inside of the cafetorium. Great, now she’s losing track of time _and_ place. Perhaps a trip to the clinic is needed, but she’ll worry about that later. All she desired at the moment was for the day to end. The sooner it did, the better.

Soojin could see her familiar set of friends sitting together at their usual spot, chatting amicably with one another in-between bites of food. If her eyes are correct, the cup Shuhua was holding is the coffee she had asked her to get. Perfect.

_Just a few more hours, and you’re free._

Donning the mask of indifference and stoicism, her steps became more confident. Purposeful. Bearing an aura of nonchalance that’s well-associated with her as she strode past the many tables. Her sights locked on a certain individual with obsidian-black hair as dark as her enchanting eyes that seemed to contain the very stars of the universe in them—

Oh, God. She should _really_ lay off the romance books for a while.

As she neared her desired target, everything slowed and blurred around her. She could see a boy’s face in the corner of her peripherals staring with wide eyes and his mouth opened to shout something at her. What was it? She couldn’t hear. Too absorbed in her musings of the Taiwanese beauty, that she failed to notice the incoming bowl of tteokbokki flying towards her. The thick, reddish sauce splattering across her pristine uniform and staining the once-spotless white.

Too late, she realized when the deafening crash signaled her of the bowl hitting the ground. Followed by every pair of eyes and ears turning instantaneously at the sudden commotion. Nothing but silence and faint whispering came after the great disaster, which would later be dubbed as _“the day Seo Soojin broke.”_

And there, right smack in the middle of the cafetorium, stood Soojin. Stock still in her soiled uniform and heels that had small drops of tteokbokki sauce on them. Bits of the half-eaten meal lying across her feet and the tiled floors. The boy—whom she recalled to be Park Jimin from her PE class—froze in shock along with his friends hovering nearby.

“I-I’m so sorry!” The pinket stammered as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. “I didn’t mean to do that—shit, are you okay?!”

His panicked ramblings filled in the void left behind by the accident. Nobody else dared to make a move, or so much as a cough in fear of her wrath. Soojin was seeing red in her vision, but she knew the cowering boy deserved none of her ire. It was an honest mistake. No need to punish him, lest he run away with tears in his eyes and his tail tucked between his legs.

Even so, this was unacceptable. She couldn’t deal with this frustrating world anymore. Nope. Not today, Satan.

Without a word, Soojin spun on her dirtied heels and missed the looks of concern on her friends’ faces when she made her exit. No one but Shuhua felt more for her unnie. The coffee growing cold in her hands while her empathetic eyes watched her leave, worry settling in her gut.

* * *

Soojin stepped out of the steaming bathroom, squeaky clean of the disgusting red sauce that have hit her bare legs under the preposterously short skirt she had worn. The day was still trash, however, and she all but stomped into her room so she could throw away the ruined uniform in the waste bin beside her table. Thank goodness, she bought a spare uniform on the day she enrolled for the current trimester.

Once again, she prayed to God or whatever other deity might be up there to _please just let this day end already. I’m begging you._

The shower might’ve helped, but the migraine refused to disappear. Her stomach churning and twisting as she felt the urge to throw up. Great, did she have nausea too?

Walking towards her bed, she saw her phone blinking with new notifications. Her friends had messaged her.

**Shu-Shu <3**

_JINJIN-AH! I hope you’re doing okay now! ^^_

_We knew you needed time alone, so we’re at the courtyard atm!_

_Feel better soon, okay? :((_

_I’ll shower you with hugs and kisses when I get baaaack~!!!_

**Captain Soybean**

_Yo Jin-Jin, how are you?_

_Do you need me to punch Jimin in the face?_

_Cuz Yuqi and I are game, but mousey and Yeonnie over here doesn’t want us getting into trouble. Can you believe it? =_=_

_Anyway, take care of yourself! See ya!_

**Minnie the Mouse**

_Soojin-ah!!!!!!!!_

_We saw what happened, we’re worried about you Q-Q_

_Shuhua especially, but don’t tell her I said that. Hehehe~_

_We’ll come visit you later, ok? Don’t chu worry your pretty little self!!_

**Miyeoncé**

_Soojin!_

_I’m sorry we’re not there to comfort you, but Shuhua said you needed space._

_I hope you’ve eaten already… you left before you could join us!_

_Don’t starve yourself! Or else, she’ll be very upset and take it out on meeee T_T_

_Soyeon won’t even stop her! Aish, that midget!_

**Woogie boogie**

_SOOJIN-UNNIEEEEE_

_Get better soooon!!!_

_Or I’m barreling over there with a blanket and hot chocolate to cheer you up!!! >:l_

_I know Jimin is a sweet guy, but I still wanna kick his butt for being such a klutz_

_BUT MINNIE-UNNIE THREATENED TO MAKE ME SLEEP ON THE COUCH IF I DID, SO I’M SORRY I COULDN’T AVENGE YOU_

_Take care btw!!! :DD_

Soojin smiled. They always knew how to cheer her up.

The messages have been sent approximately forty minutes ago. Meaning that they’re all currently in their classes right now and are unable to visit her. That’s fine, she understands.

Meanwhile, Soojin opted to skip out on her subjects (a first in her entire seventeen years of existing) in favor of sleeping the rest of this horrible day away. She’s smart, she can catch up with her classmates. And besides, Shuhua would gladly lend her notes for review anyway. So, it’s not a complete loss.

Suddenly, she remembered about her History report that needed to be printed for tomorrow’s deadline. One last activity before she buried herself beneath those soft, comfy sheets calling out to her like a siren’s sonata. Enticing, and equal parts inviting.

_Later._ This should be quick.

Yeah, she was wrong.

Because apparently, her printer experienced a… _minor_ setback in the process of it spitting out a jumbled mess of words inked across the paper. Soojin checked her laptop to see what was the issue. Oh? Ink cartridge problem? That’s odd. Didn’t she just replace them with new ones yesterday? And what do you mean no ink?

No, no. Calm down. No need to get worked up over such trivial matters. She could reset the cartridge memory and maybe that should fix the problem. Yes, of course.

It took a few minutes of fiddling with the printer’s components and the settings before she tried again. Okay, now print. Soojin hit _“enter”_ and hoped for the best. Error again? What could it be this time? It better not be another cartridge error, or so help her God if she has to throw the stupid—

_Calm down. Breathe. Count from one to ten, just like Shuhua told you._

Soojin could fix this, yeah? It shouldn’t be too hard. One little error isn’t going to stop her from completing this simple task.

…

DAMN THIS BLASTED MACHINE.

DAMN IT TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TARTARUS.

DAMN THIS ROTTEN HUNK OF METAL AND CAST IT INTO THE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF DANTE’S INFERNO, SHE’S _HAD_ IT.

“What do you mean error?! I’ve restarted it eight times already!”

Soojin yelled at the insulting block of window text taunting her with the big, bold **“ERROR”** glaring back at her. Stamping itself over her pride and resolve like a humiliating mark of her incompetence.

_Work. Work. Work! WORK!_

She screamed in her throbbing head like a mantra, a prayer to the Heavens begging for her success with this stubborn piece of junk. Was it a challenge? A test of her intelligence and capability? It must be! She had to do this! She needed to do this! Or the name Seo Soojin would forever be soiled!

For Christ’s sake! She even changed papers in-between and was extra mindful of any creases or folds before jamming them into the upper slot, but it’s still not working!

The _Hell_ does it want now? A ritual?!

Some black, voodoo magic just to shit out twenty pages worth of her blood, sweat, and tears?!

She threw the nth crumpled sheet of blotched paper behind her. Joining the rest of its brethren in the growing reject pile near the doorway. Screw the mess, she’ll take care of that later. Everything has to be right. Short bond? Check. Ink cartridge in place? Check. Connected to the laptop? Check. Printer found? Check.

Yes, this must be it. The moment of truth.

She hit print.

**_ERROR!_ ** _The operation cannot be completed. Specified module not—_

Oh, for the love of…!

The door swung open. “Jin-Jin~!” Came the sing-song voice of a cheerful Shuhua, strolling in casually without knowing the danger lying ahead of her. A five-foot-five tall bundle of uninhibited rage and sheer desperation on the very brink of exploding. “We’re baaaack! I hope you’re—WAH!?”

A wireless mouse almost landed squarely on her face. Soojin had chucked the unfortunate thing after she found it in the way of her temper tantrum, urging her to fling it across the room in a futile attempt to satiate her pent-up frustrations. Past Soojin would be abhorred by the idea of destroying her own things, but Present Soojin has stopped caring at this point.

She’s absolutely, unmistakably, indisputably, _exhausted._

The crappy 8$ mouse collided with the wall outside and shattered upon contact, raining down in pieces of smaller metal, screws and other mechanical rubbish that Soojin couldn’t bother to know about as four other heads popped inside the doorway. Staring at the fuming bluenette with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

On the other hand, Shuhua had blinked repeatedly while processing the series of events. Well, that was uncalled for. But she’s not even mad at Soojin for nearly obliterating her head from the force of her throw.

Speaking of, the older girl was glaring at them. The eye where her beauty mark can be found under twitched erratically. Indicating the mental breakdown that would ensue if her turbulent emotions weren’t contained in the next ten seconds.

“S-Soojin…?”

Shuhua flinched when she found herself on the receiving end of what could be considered _“the eyes leading to the very gateway of Hell”._ Flames of scorching anger dancing behind those hardened bronze irises that seethed with unrestrained fury. That can’t be good. No, siree.

“What?” Soojin snapped, causing the Taiwanese and the four spectators lurking by the doorframe to wince back from the sharp tone. While her gaze burned like fire, her voice was cold and frigid. The bite in it sending a chill down their spines.

“… I brought you some ribs?” Shuhua meekly held out the plastic bag containing one of Soojin’s favorite dishes. Korean braised pork ribs. (It was mostly Soyeon’s favorite, but she enjoyed it too.) “You didn’t get to eat, so…”

The older girl took one look at the peace offering and wordlessly marched up to snatch it. Manners, who? She doesn’t know her.

“Thank you for your generosity.” The sarcasm slipped out more naturally than she liked. But again, she didn’t care. “I’ll eat this well. Good day.”

With that said, Soojin stomped away into the dining area to finally have her first meal. Leaving her friends in their dumbstruck state as she tore at the meat like a voracious animal.

Damn Shuhua and her considerate self. Damn her and these stupid feelings she has.

* * *

Soojin cracked her bleary eyes open, rubbing them with one hand as she numbly reached for her phone on the bedside table. Jesus, what time is it?

_5:47 pm_

She slept through most of the afternoon. No wonder she felt a lot better than she did more than five hours ago. In fact, the migraine seemed to have vanished completely!

But where’s everyone else? Their classes ended at four, yet none of them were here. Not even Shu—

“Unnie! You’re awake!” Ah, there she is. Soojin can recognize that precious baby-voice anywhere.

The Taiwanese had just emerged from the bathroom. Presumably out of shower, judging by her damp hair and the change into her dorm clothes—a really, really long shirtdress that’s also big enough for her body to drown in.

Soojin felt the sudden itch to hug this girl like her life and the very fate of the universe depended on it.

Miyeon was nowhere to be found, though she surmised that the eldest went out to spend time with Soyeon. Maybe on a date, or a double-date with Minnie and Yuqi as per usual… and it’s not even Wednesday!

Oh, Soojin. You’re just jealous because that could also be you and Shuhua. But you’re too much of a coward to confess.

_Yeah. Shut up, little nagging voice in my head._

Before she could protest, Shuhua practically threw herself onto the bed and—consequentially—Soojin as well. Sandwiching the poor girl in-between her figure and the bed as she tried to hug Soojin beneath the blanket. Unaware of how close their faces were in proximity to each other.

Soojin felt her cheeks flare. If she were told that someone would have this kind of effect on her by just mere contact, she would’ve straight-up laughed at their faces.

“Shuhua… what are you doing?” Her voice was barely above a whisper when she stared into those hypnotizing blacks that gazed at her sweetly. Riddled with tenderness and partiality for the shy girl she had effectively trapped between her arms. To say that Soojin was flustered would be a total understatement.

“I promised to give you hugs earlier, didn’t I?” Was all Shuhua responded with before tucking her head under Soojin’s chin, nuzzling her affectionately like a kitten to its owner. “I’m just delivering them right now.”

Back then, Soojin would often try to escape her grasp and put a distance in all this cotton-candy nonsense. Intimacy of any kind was foreign to her, a person who didn’t express her sentiments as openly as Shuhua would.

Unlike her, the Taiwanese was always a sucker for skin-ship and verbal endearments. At Soojin’s expense, she had— _has_ —vocally expressed her fondness for the older one. She didn’t care if they were in a public space, or if there was an audience watching. So long as she gets to remind Soojin about how much she truly adored her (literally every day, 24/7 and 365), then she couldn’t be bothered with them.

And honestly, Soojin could say the same thing for herself as she held Shuhua close. Overtime, she’s grown used to the physical attachment that came to being her friend and learned to embrace it wholeheartedly.

“Do you feel any better now?” Shuhua asked, her lips brushing against Soojin’s throat as the latter did her damn-darndest best not to squirm. It’s a miracle how her heart isn’t bursting out of her chest yet.

“Yeah, I think so.” Soojin brushed a hand through her ebony hair and watched in fascination as the healthy strands slipped through her fingers easily. She did put a tremendous amount of effort in maintaining its robust state. If the ludicrous amount of conditioner was anything to go by. “I just needed a good rest… and maybe some good company too.”

She couldn’t see it, but she knew Shuhua was smiling when she felt her lips curl into her signature smile. A bit smug around the edges, yet extremely lovable—in Soojin’s most (un)biased opinion.

“I knew you’d say that.” Shuhua then removed her face from her neck and stared deep into those inquisitive browns that could go from soft chocolate to an almost hardened bronze. Like colors changing in a mood ring. From light to dark, from joyful to dismayed. “Or you would’ve pushed me away seconds ago.”

Soojin rolled her eyes. A retort sitting on the tip of her tongue, until dissipating completely when Shuhua’s eyes curved into little, happy crescents.

“Listen, unnie. I know today hasn’t been very nice to you, but just know that whatever happened doesn’t matter. We all have our bad days, and it’s okay. It’s normal.” She says while patting her head in a soothing manner. Not degrading by any means, but rather consoling as it dispelled the negativity that had flooded her mind. And Soojin relaxed at once.

“Tomorrow will be different, I promise.” Shuhua continued, her cheery disposition still intact. “So, don’t worry about it. Alright, Jin-Jin?”

Soojin closed her eyes and nodded. Yes, she’s right. Tomorrow is another day. No need to get bogged down over the past. Especially when it’s done and over with.

_Past is past, Soojin. Let go and move on._

With that advice at heart, she opened her eyes and saw Shuhua’s bright smile directed towards her. An air of calm surrounding them like a private bubble as she took notice of her closeness, her comforting presence, her warmth.

Dammit, she couldn’t do it! Shuhua was just… indescribable. Too much for her weak heart to resist as she fell to her natural charms. Too adorable for Soojin to deal with.

In a split second, she had promptly yanked the clueless girl into a bear hug. Burying her face in the crook of Shuhua’s neck and allowing her breath to fan lightly across her pale, immaculate skin.

“Thanks, Shu-Shu…” Soojin mumbled against her. “I—God, you’re just too much sometimes…”

Shuhua hugged her back, albeit a little confused by her words. “Too much? What do you mean?”

A sharp blush spread on Soojin’s face. She prayed that her heart wouldn’t be felt pounding like a damn jackhammer behind her ribcage. “It’s… kinda hard to explain, but maybe I’ll tell you over some coffee tomorrow. I’m too tired to think.” She reasoned lamely.

Shuhua tilted her head to the side. “Coffee? I don’t underst—Wait.” She perked up in realization. “Do you mean like… a date? An actual date, or…?”

“It can be whatever you want, I guess.” Soojin puffed her cheeks out as she toyed with the fabric of her shirt. Thankful for their current position so Shuhua couldn’t see how red she was. “Ugh, this is so weird… Just drop it and cuddle me, please. I don’t need another migraine.”

That’s when Shuhua laughed. Chipper and exuberant as she tightened her arms around her favorite unnie, stroking her back gently while the older girl voiced her complaints in a string of cute whines.

“Yeah, yeah~ I gotchu.” She kissed the side of her head in an effort to placate her and continued laughing when Soojin sputtered. Even through the pathetic slaps she had to endure as a result. That’s fine, Shuhua loves teasing her.

“I hate you…”

“Mhm, sure. I love you too.”

Today might’ve started out badly for Soojin. But judging by how it ended, she could definitely say that it’s one of the best she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I'm sorry SooShu isn't an established relationship :')
> 
> I didn't know how to write a confession scene (or whatever tf) without making it seem too rushed or cringy, so let's assume that they're well-aware of their feelings for one another and they eventually figure things out.  
> Mkay? Mkay.
> 
> EDIT [5/07/2020]: (Lmao, I forgot to put this) I added a few more lines at the end per my friend's suggestion. Nothing major, haha.


End file.
